Night and Day
by werewolfcrazypaul
Summary: Bella has been getting vision of the past and future in her dreams. What happens when when she starts dreaming about a certain coven of colden-eyed vampires?
1. Preface

Hey guys M here. This is my first fan fic so please be gentle with me. If you like the preface and the first chapter please review and tell me to keep going . if you think I should stop tell me that as well.

:-) .thanks

Peace

And

Love

Prefance

I've never understood how someone could love another with so much love and care. That all you think about is what you can do to make them happy and fell joy inside and out.

AsI take my last breath I hear my love, my world calling me in the distance.

As the lights start fading away i have always known forever wouldn't be enough.


	2. Home sweet Home

Love and war

"Bella I'm going to miss you so much" my mom cried

"Mom you know I'm going to miss you to, but if you don't let go I'm going to miss my flight." I said trying to pry her arms from around my waist. Damn this woman is strong.

"Your right," she said sighing "but if you need anything ,or you get into any type of trouble call me. I put my new cell number in your phone and Phil's too, but he might not answer all the time bec-." I had to stop her rambling.

"Mother" I said grabbing her face in my hands. "I. will. Be. Fine. If you do remember dad loves me just as much as you do, and he is the chief of police. I doubt he will let anything happen to me." I said in a soothing tone.

"I know, it's just that I want you to be safe and happy." She said with a sigh.

"And I will. I'm a big girl and," I said looking around "I have a little advantage" I said pointing to my head. She just rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheek for farewell.

"I love you mom, and tell Phil I'll miss him" I shouted trying to run with five bags in my hands.

" Well here goes nothing." I said to myself as I got on the plane to my future.

The plane ride didn't do anything to calm my nerve. My mind was tenser than a whore in church, but my body wanted to rest. I couldn't rest because, one there is a creepy looking old man who looks like he'll fucking lick my face or some shit like that while I'm sleeping. Two I'll start having my dreams again, dreams about the Cullens. My dreams have been based on then for the past year. If my dreams are correct they are the most beautiful creatures. Perfect facial features, perfect bodies, but according to some of them they think their anything but perfect, In fact some of them think their monsters, including my bronze haired lover, Edward. I sighed. If only he could see the greatness in his heart. I snapped out of my thinking when the pilot announced we were about to land. Overly grateful, I buckled myself and waited for the landing.

Washington was, well I'm not going to lie, Washington was fucking depressing. Cold, rainy and dreary. Sighing I got out and looked for Charlie. I spotted him in his uniform looking around for me. I decide to have a little fun. My luggage wasn't on the conveyor belt yet, so I snuck up behind Charlie and was about to yell in his ear when he turned around, grabbed me and put me in a head lock.

"Bella how many time did I have to tell you, you can't scare your old man" he said getting out an deep belly laugh.

Grumbling I fixed my hair and went to retrieve my bags with Charlie in tow.

"so what have you been up to lately bells" Charlie asked trying to make small talk. We spoke a little while about life in Phoenix. Then talked more about his fishing trips with his old friends Harry and Billy. Then he started to get himself on the topic I was trying to avoid

." So bells, umm are your …umm dreams still you know …working." He asked making and awkward silence.

" Yeah dad why" I asked beginning to get tensed.

"Well know your dreams always are right …and I was just wanted to know if you came down her be with me because you saw something good happening to you." He asked.

I relaxed, but I did feel kind of guilty.

"Not dad I came here because I wanted to be with you. i haven't seen you in almost two years." I said reassuring him.

"If you say so." He mumbled, but I could see the little smile on his face.

The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silence. When we arrived I was half asleep leaning on my elbow, so when the car suddenly stopped I smacked my head against the window

"Ouch dad, what the heck." I said rubbing my temple.

"Sorry, there was a cat ," he said holding in laughter "but where here any ways."

"Cat my ass." I mumbled and got out.

The house was practically the same ,except there was the new flat screen in the living room that I got Charlie for Christmas, and my new bed and desk.

" Hey dad I'm pretty beat . I think I'm just going to unpack and go to bed early. I said after all my bags were upstairs.

"O.K. I'll be down stairs if you need and thing. Night bells."

"Night dad"

"I can't wait for tomorrow " I said to my self

Please review :]


End file.
